


Jealousy

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana confronts Hannibal about his unorthodox treatment of Will Graham. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a roleplay I'm doing with Shaunpai on Twitter. Call it a sequel. As such, this fic is dedicated to him as he basically inspired the whole thing. Not that I need a reason to write Hannibloom smut!

After Will’s drunken confession, Alana was furious with Hannibal. The fact he had engaged in sex with a patient horrified her, more so because Will was her best friend and Alana didn’t want him to get hurt.

She waited until their meeting on Tuesday afternoon to confront him. When she entered his office, Hannibal was seated at his desk. He looked up at Alana with a smile, always pleased to see her. However when he saw the naked rage on her face his smile turned to a smirk.

“Alana, what a pleasure to see you” He offered, an edge of irony in his voice.

Alana glanced around the room, hugging the files for their meeting close to her chest. “You fucked Will Graham” She accused him in a hoarse whisper.

Barely perceptible relief flooded Hannibal’s features. He closed the file he was working on. “I think you’ll find it was completely consensual” He muttered, glancing at Alana.

She approached the desk, dropping her files on the coffee table as she passed. Bracing her hands on the edge of the desk, she leaned over Hannibal. “He said you offered it as some kind of therapy. Jesus, Hannibal.” She tossed her dark hair “It’s one thing to fall for a patient. It’s quite another to use them to your own ends. It’s abuse.”

Hannibal wanted to laugh at Alana’s fiery display. Even while he was seated, she could barely best him in height. But the accusations were serious. He looked sharply at her “What would you have me do?”

“I want you to cease all contact with Will Graham.”

Hannibal gave a low chuckle “You can’t be serious. Jack would never allow it.”

“He would if I can prove abuse. We could find another psychiatrist for Will.”

“All Jack is going to see is sex between consenting adults. I get results, my methods are secondary” Hannibal replied smoothly.

Alana bit back her response, knowing deep down that he was right.

Hannibal looked over at her “What’s the matter, Alana, are you jealous?” He casually pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. “I’ve seen the way you look at Will.”

Alana opened her mouth to protest but Hannibal silenced her with a finger, continuing to speak. “Though we’ve known each other for many years” He crossed behind her, leaning in to whisper against her ear “Perhaps it’s not me you’re jealous of.”

She struggled to formulate a response, distracted by Hannibal’s closeness “I got over my schoolgirl infatuation years ago” She whispered, though she didn’t fight it as Hannibal brushed her hair back and began to plant kisses along her neck.

He could feel Alana trembling in his hands like a tightly wound bowstring. “We can’t do this” She moaned as Hannibal dipped his head to kiss her “It’s not right.”

Hannibal parted her lips with his thumb, admiring her beauty, her eyes half-closed with pleasure despite fighting it tooth and nail. “You’re not my patient” He murmured against her mouth “Even by your standards there is nothing morally objectionable about what we’re doing. What we’re about to do.”

Alana let out a gasp as Hannibal grasped the small of her back, leaning her over the desk. “What about Will?” She moaned.

“Will’s not here” Hannibal replied gruffly, pressing the length of his body against hers. Alana felt herself arch instinctively against him, her rough kisses evidence of her loss of control.

The non-verbal signs of her longing were not enough for Hannibal. He wanted to hear her beg. He withdrew slightly, slowly stripping away Alana’s pantyhose, then sliding his hands up Alana’s thighs, collecting her dress on the way until it was bunched around her waist. He settled between her legs, grinding his hard length along her slit.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal” Alana murmured, hips pressing back against him. She reached blindly for him, giving him a searing kiss. He pulled her dress up and over her head, immediately burying his face in her cleavage.

Alana moaned as Hannibal used his mouth and fingertips to tease her nipples to hard points. And then, suddenly, he stopped, stepping back from her body which was splayed across his desk.

She whimpered with frustration, managing to find her feet and lunging at him. Hannibal caught her, lifting her into his arms so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the chaise lounge, gently lowering her onto the leather.

Alana watched him carefully, breathing hard. What were they doing? This was madness. And yet she needed Hannibal, almost painfully. Alana took Hannibal’s hand, meeting his dark eyes “Fuck me, Hannibal” She begged.

His mouth closed over hers, ever patient and cool and in control. The more he kissed Alana, the more he could see her mind over-analyzing the situation. And yet he was enjoying tasting every soft curve of her body. When his mouth had tasted every exposed inch of Alana’s skin, Hannibal stripped away her panties, inhaling the scent of her pussy deeply. He couldn’t resist planting a soft kiss on her clitoris, tongue lapping between her folds.

Alana yelped, bucking against Hannibal’s face. “Please Hannibal, fuck me” She keened again, taking his hand and pulling him up and over her.

This time he didn’t deny her, deftly freeing his cock from his underwear. As he lined himself up against her entrance, he looked deep into her blue eyes, watching them close with pleasure as he thrust up inside her.

She lasted only a minute under Hannibal’s dogged thrusts. He was, however, much more in control, spurred on but not overcome by Alana’s orgasms. She seemed to grow more vocal and less in control with each successive one.

Finally Hannibal could feel himself on the brink, he bit down hard on Alana’s neck, her whimper of surprise and pleasure finally tipping him over the edge. He collapsed atop her, showering her face with kisses.

Alana was exhausted, allowing Hannibal to explore her body at will. Her thoughts gradually returned, guilt at her pleasure, anger at Hannibal’s conduct regarding Will. She cupped Hannibal’s face “We shouldn’t have done that” She breathed.

Hannibal smirked up at her, planting a teasing kiss on her pubis “Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” He asked.

“That’s not the issue here” Alana replied, forcing herself upright. She sat on the edge of the chaise for a minute until her head cleared.

Hannibal remained in constant contact with her body, wrapping an arm around her shoulders “Then what’s to regret? You’re not my patient, you’re my friend” He let a beat pass “And you could be so much more.”

Alana gut hurriedly to her feet. She wasn’t in love with Hannibal, as sexually attractive as she found him. No, that honour was reserved for Will. Not that she could ever tell him, they were best friends and had been for as long as she could remember.

Alana’s displeasure was evident in the huffy manner in which she got dressed, blatantly ignoring Hannibal. He could see she was upset and left her alone. Once she was clothed she scooped up her files, heading for the door.

“Please Alana” Hannibal pleaded, not wanting their meeting to end on such a sour note.

“Stay away from Will” She warned him, flushed with shame.

Hannibal considered her for a minute “You’re in love with him” He deduced “Does he know?”

Alana looked shiftily around the room “If he does, he hasn’t said anything. Which is probably for the best.”

“You would rather pine for him than have some kind of resolution?”

“I don’t want to ruin the friendship. We’ve been friends for a long time. I don’t want to lose that.” Alana ran her fingers through her hair.

“I never took you as the type to suffer in silence, Alana.”

“I’m full of surprises” She gave Hannibal a wan smile, glancing at her watch “I’ve got to go. Please don’t mention this to anyone.”

Hannibal nodded, helping Alana into her coat. As she turned to say goodbye, he gave her a deep kiss, catching her off guard. Alana leaned into it for a moment before breaking free. “Goodnight Hannibal” She said gravely as she left his office.


End file.
